Grow Old with You
by lain-trigger01
Summary: [SASUNARU] Yaoi. This is a songfic based on the song with the same title. It's pure fluff all the way to the end. Well and a bit of wired humor, I guess.
1. I wanna make you smile whenever you're s

****

**Grow Old With You **

AN: denotes lyrics

" " denotes spoken words

_italicized_ means thoughts

My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

* * *

_I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad_

"Hahahahaha!!!"

Uchiha Sasuke slid his solemn glance towards the maniacally laughing blonde approaching the bridge with Konohamaru.

Said blonde was Uzumaki Naruto.

Said blonde was his stupid and obnoxious teammate.

Said blonde was probably the closest thing he had to a friend. Sort of.

Go figure.

As Naruto's laughter died down to chuckles and Konohamaru bid him goodbye, Sasuke continued to watch him, idly wondering if he'd ever seen the boy sad. Never had he seen him cry, that was for sure, but Sasuke had seen the pain that flickered in his eyes occasionally—like when Sakura insulted him, or Kakashi-sensei brushed him off, or Christmas time was around. Strangely enough Sasuke's insults seemed to always rouse the boy from whatever saddened him. The –

"Idiot". Sasuke glared at Naruto.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and returned the glare. "Asshole! What the fuck crawled up your ass this morning?!?"

"Naruto!" The newly-arrived Sakura hit Naruto's head with her fist. "Stop insulting Sasuke!" She then smiled shyly at the Sharingan user. "Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke's only response was a nod.

Naruto wails. "Sakura-chaaaan!!!"

Sasuke glares, "Dobe".

"Hey!! . . ."

Another morning for Team 7.

. . . TBC . . .

AN: Hey! I usually write angst so please bear with me. This is also unbeta-read. This is actually supposed to be a one-shot songfic but I divided it cause I'm too lazy to type it all I one go and I still haven't written the last three or four lines… Che, I'm so lazy I know, I know. I'd be uploading two chappies [sorta] everytime I can get my hands on the net soo… this should be quick.

Oh and please review! I promise the nice pure fluff parts will come in the next three or so chapters! Arigatou!


	2. Carry you around when your arthritis is ...

Grow Old With You 

AN:      denotes lyrics

            " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

            My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Carry you around when you're arthritis is bad

            As Team 7's days usually go, Kakashi was ever late, training was ever hard and Naruto was ever nosiy.

            During the short afternoon break Naruto had once again challenged Sasuke to a race up the tree. And since this is a usual day for Team 7, Naruto's chakra control slipped as he was near the top of the tree and he fell straight down, like Newton's fateful apple, landing on his back with a rather loud 'thud'.

            Of course he kept on asking for a rematch. On his third fall however he was unable to jump back on his feet. Instead he lay wincing on the ground refusing any help from his teammates.

            Sasuke's hand on his shoulder forced him to keep still while he sued his chakra to find out what was wrong with Naruto's back.

            "Idiot. You fall too hard, too often on your back. Your back is sprained." Sasuke's eyes glazed as he assessed the problem. _Naruto looks so at home lying on the grass like that. _Sasuke shook off the thought.

            "So what? I'll be up and kicking your ass in a few min—owww!!" Naruto winced as his efforts were rewarded with body numbing pain.

            Sasuke snickered. "You're even more of an idiot than I thought was humanly possible. Here- I'll carry you to the hospital." Sasuke presented his back to Naruto while Sakura helped him onto Sasuke's back. Naruto all the while kept up a running commentary on why he should not be brought to the hospital.

            Sasuke managed to glare at him. "Shut up ,dobe." He then turned his gaze towards Sakura. "Sakura-san, tell Kakashi-sensei about what happened when he comes back."

            "Sasuke, wait—"

            And with that he leaped off.

TBC

AN:      Hi! Heres the second well, line, in this songfic. You might be confused as to why Sasuke helped Naruto up and all. Well, just think of it this way, they still are rivals when it comes to being the best shinobi but they're learning to get over the childish rivalry, well, sort of. So they're friends, umm crazy friends. My friend told me that Naruto ALWAYS landed on his arms and feet, much like a cat, so please just bear with me. Neither do I know if there is such a thing as a sprained back and all the medical blahs related to it so please just consider these things as plot devices okay? Okay, yay!

            Huggles poor unsuspecting readers I'm so happy, that's why I'm writing waff. Please do review. If no one likes or even reads this fic I'll probably take it down from ff.net. See ya soon!


	3. Oh all I wanna do is grow old with you

Grow Old With You 

AN:      denotes lyrics

            " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

            My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All I wanna do is grow old with you

Sasuke stood watch as Naruto slept on the hospital bed.

He and the blonde shared a bond that was difficult to explain. Perhaps it was brought on by the life and death experiences they've shared, or the "rivalry", or the knowledge of being different from everyone else. But whatever it was, it had made him and Naruto like brothers.

Well, dysfunctional brothers, that is.

He wondered if things would still be the same when they grew older?

. . . TBC . . .

AN: Hey, it's pretty short but the next chappie is longer anyway!

Hmm, I must be pretty faithful to you guys. . . cause I'm typing this with a bandaged forefinger, a cold and a bit of a headache. That and Iexplorer isn't working as well as it should so instead of reading ficcies on the net, here I am typing. Sheesh, did anyone bribe my computer or something? And thanks for liking it!

Renn: THANKIES!!!

Tracy-kin: yeah, it was probably the kyuubi in him, anyways... here's chapter three and four!

ghostninja85: here's the third and fourth chappies! Hope you like them!

Masqued: Yay! Another sleepy person! Haha, well there's a little more fluff here!

lalala(): thanks for explaining about the back-sprain thing to me! Haa, at least the sprain made sense...

yaminakathy: Okay, i've updated as soon as I could! Wai! thanx for liking it! Enjoy!


	4. I'll get your medicine when your tummy a...

Grow Old With You 

AN:      denotes lyrics

            " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

            My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches

…three years had passed…

            "You're still an idiot. An even bigger idiot than before." Sasuke amended as he half-dragged, half-carried the bent over body of his friend into Naruto's apartment.

            "Shut up, Sasuke. If my stomach doesn't hurt so much, I would kick your ass for that comment!" Naruto gritted his teeth against the ache as he stumbled towards the bedroom, an arm around his stomach, the other around Sasuke's shoulders.

            Upon reaching the bedroom, Sasuke all but threw him down on the cluttered bed. Naruto promptly curled up into a ball and moaned, fists digging into his aching stomach. "Oww. . ."

            Sasuke proceeded to the bathroom to look in the medicine cabinet.

            "Sasuke. . ."Naruto whined, "I'm dying . . "

Sasuke closed the cabinet and leaned against the bathroom's doorjamb. "Quit whining. You've been through worse." He walked towards the bed and put a few bottles of pills on the bedside table.

"Easy for you to say." Naruto glared from his fetal position on the bed.

Sasuke smirked and reached over for Naruto. "Of course. Because I'm not a whiny brat like someone I know." He rolled Naruto onto his back and tried to pull his knees away from his stomach. Of course Naruto would refuse to cooperate.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed through gritted teeth. "You're not helping!"

"But it . . . hurts!" Naruto whined. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and his lower lip trembled.

_So cute!_ Sasuke mentally slapped himself. _Get a grip, Uchiha. Naruto's in pain and hormones aren't the solution. You can't tell him now! It's not the right time or the right place!_

Sasuke glared at Naruto but he was more annoyed at himself than at the fox-boy. "Naruto you're seventeen. Not four!" Sasuke managed to pry his arms away. By this time he was sitting on Naruto's thighs to keep his knees away.

"But, but . . .oohh . ."Naruto's protests died away as Sasuke allowed his chakra to flow from his palms to Naruto's stomach.

"Ohh . . .Sasuke . . ."Naruto moaned eyes closed in bliss.

Sasuke's brain cells took a dive in the sewers and he soon lost control over his chakra. He immediately jumped off of the blonde boy.

"Sas--Sasuke?…"Naruto stared at him before his cramping stomach got his attention. "Oww.."

Sasuke watched Naruto all the while fighting down a blush and the bad, bad images taking over his mind. "You…" _Are so sexy_ his mind supplied. Sasuke blushed some more.

"You…have indigestion." He managed.

Naruto opened one blue eye to look up at him. "What's in-dai-what?"

"Indigestion, dobe." Sasuke managed to bring some semblance of control over himself. "It's what you get for eating more than you're body's capacity…however impossible that may seem in your case." Sasuke muttered the last part under his breath.

Naruto closed his eyes again. "Whatever. Just use your chakra and make it go away already."

Sasuke smirked. "No, I won't. You'd have to drink your medicine for that."

"But …"Naruto sputtered.

Sasuke cut him off. "Next time, don't overfeed yourself." Sasuke laughed out loud before climbing down the stairs to get a glass of water from the kitchen.

"ASSHOLE!!!" Naruto screamed at his disappearing back.

An hour, much bickering, a forced down pill and slightly wet Sasuke later . . .

Sasuke sighed as he tucked the now sleeping Naruto in bed. He had difficulty forcing Naruto to drink the medicine for indigestion but he still triumphed in the end. The result was the now sleeping Naruto.

He had thought of changing Naruto into his sleeping clothes. But he didn't think Naruto would appreciate waking up the next morning sore, naked and in bed with an equally naked Uchiha Sasuke. Thus he merely tucked Naruto in bed.

Sasuke sighed again. He had to do something about his hormones, fast. It was either he get Naruto into a relationship with him or get into Naruto's pants.

Whichever came first.

Sasuke closed the lights in Naruto's bedroom and let himself out of the house.

As he walked the sleeping streets of Konoha in the dead of the night, Sasuke decided to tell kAkashi to never again hold Iruka's birthday party at Ichiraku's.

Somewhere in the night, said drunk jounin pulled Iruka's body closer to him in his sleep.

…TBC…

AN: AGH!! Gotta go I still have classes! Please review, my cut forefinger hurts from typing already… If you have any questions on why they're acting this way just review me kay? Ja!


	5. Build you a fire if the furnace breaks

Grow Old With You 

AN:      denotes lyrics

            " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

            My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Build you a fire if the furnace breaks

            The furious patter of raindrops against the roof seemed to increase as night fell. Dark roiling clouds covered the stars and thunder and lightning crashed across the skies with an insane beat, like rockers high on drugs [AN: hey, I like rockers okay, so I don't mean to offend anyone with this statement].

            Thud, thud, thud went the door.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out.

Sasuke groaned and rolled out of bed clad only in his cotton pajama bottoms.

He opened the front door and glared at the soaked blonde boy. "What?" he growled.

Naruto stared at his chest before dropping his gaze. "I…I don't have any place to sleep."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "You have an apartment, dobe."

Naruto shuffled his feet around. "The heater's broken and it's too cold there, I can't sleep and I went to Iruka's but Kakashi-sensei was there and they were kinda…busy," and here Naruto blushed, "so, I thought I could, you know, crash with you or something!" Naruto turned on the big hopeful smile and puppy-dog eyes he believed no one could resist.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and motioned him inside.

Once he was inside Sasuke locked the door and replaced the deadbolt with an ominous 'click'.

Naruto shuffled his feet against the chill of the wooden floorboards of the Uchiha clan house. He was beginning to have second thoughts about bunking with the reclusive Uchiha heir, no matter that he was probably his closest friend.

Sasuke looked back at him from halfway up the imposing staircase. "Are you coming or not?"

Naruto smothered the pervy reply he had for that question. _No sense in looking at a horse's gift in the mouth. _"Yeah." He forced his numb feet to move forward and follow Sasuke up to his room.

The moment he stepped into the room something white and fluffy hit him on the head. He stepped backwards, lost his balance, and fell on his butt. "Sasuke!" He cried out indignantly.

Sasuke smirked at him from the bed [AN: oohh! Sexy!]. "You're dripping on my carpet, dobe. Dry yourself."

The blonde rose to his feet muttering curses at his so called friend.

Sasuke watched him try to rub his hair dry before adding, "Idiot. Take off your clothes too before you catch a cold."

Naruto glared at him. "I know!" he said before transferring the towel to one hand. He then shrugged out of the green vest and tugged his orange shirt off. He was unbuttoning his tight fitting jeans before Sasuke realized what was happening.

"Dobe! Not here! In the bathroom!"

Naruto blinked. "Why not?" But mistaking Sasuke's red face for anger he obediently trudged off to the bathroom without another word.

As Naruto closed the door to the bathroom, inner Sasuke raged at the loss of the free Naruto peep show. Eyeing the wet clothes Naruto had discarded with a menacing glare, he picked them up and brought them over to the bathroom.

The door opened suddenly and in front of him stood a buck-ass naked Naruto. He almost dropped Naruto's wet clothes.

"Ehh, Sasuke?" Naruto smiled sheepishly. "You got any clothes I could borrow?"

Sasuke shove the wet garments at him and turned around stiffly without another word. He walked stiffly to the closet and threw a sweatshirt and a pair of pajama bottoms at him.

Naruto caught the clothes and grinned at him. "Thanks!"

To Sasuke's absolute horror and delight Naruto simply turned around and bent over, giving Sasuke a nice good look at his butt before straightening up, pulling the waistband of the pajama pants as he went along.

As much as Naruto was kind of a perve, he never knew when he was the target of the same pervy attention.

So he never noticed the nosebleed Sasuke developed. Because Sasuke is a good kind of perve(when it comes to Naruto), the kind who never gets caught.

And so it was that Naruto found a place to sleep for the night, unconsciously snuggling to the warm, warm Uchiha boy who was tormented by the sufferings of the damned.

…TBC…

AN: Hey! Next two chapters up! Although I'm not sure if I could type and upload the next two chapters tomorrow, I'll be out of the house this weekend so…

            Oh and someone commented that a 50 word sequence is NOT a chapter…so I'd just remind you all that this is supposed to have been a one-shot but I'm too lazy too type something so long. So please just bear with me. If anyone's confused about the timeline of this story of what, please understand that these should be considered as random events in their life. In this chapter they're about sixteen years old.

LittleDarkOne: hey thanks! Here's the update! Yeah my finger's all better now, thanks! Hope you like this chapter!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Ja! 


	6. Oh it could be so nice growing old with ...

Grow Old With You 

AN:      denotes lyrics

            " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

            My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh it could be so nice growing old with you 

This was not the right time. This was not the right place.

Confessing while you are drunk your love to an equally smashed oblivious friend in the dead hours of the morning under a busted lamp post on the dusty streets of Konoha in the dead hours of the morning most definitely won as the dumbest thing Uchiha Sasuke had ever done in his life.

But since Naruto was currently draped all over him kissing him with drunk passion. Who cares?

Fuck the right time and place.

…TBC…

AN: Here's the very short but most meaningful chapter 6! Heck, gotta run to class again! Hope you like it!

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Ja! 


	7. I'll miss you

Grow Old With You

AN: denotes lyrics

" " denotes spoken words

_italicized_ means thoughts

My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I'll miss you

Sasuke tossed and turned in bed. Seeking the sleep that wouldn't come. After a few more minutes of this he finally gave up and sat with his back to the bed's carved wooden headboard.

He looked up at the moon and wondered where Naruto could be. And if he were safe. And what he was doing. And if he missed him the same way Sasuke was missing the blonde nin.

This was the first mission that they had to accomplish apart from each other, since they had gotten together. 1

It wasn't even a highly dangerous mission, by ninja standards. Naruto and Shikamaru simply had to deliver a message to the Sand village and bring back the reply.

But Sasuke missed Naruto nonetheless, and worried about him.

It was the first time that they had ever really been apart and Sasuke was sick with worry.

He missed Naruto's presence and throughout the day found himself drifting off, needing to see, touch, taste, smell, and talk to Naruto. Needing to know that he was safe and alive.

Sasuke hated the thought of Naruto getting hurt. He was overprotective of his boyfriend, this, the whole village knew from countless experiences, but Naruto was a competent jounin and would not stand to be treated otherwise.

Kakashi had caught his gaze once today and had given him a sympathetic smile. _"Iruka is neither a jounin nor an anbu but every time I leave on a mission I always fear that he won't be there when I come back or that the village would be attacked and he would get hurt or die, But I can't change anything, nor do I want to. I'm still an anbu and he's still a teacher at the academy. You'll just have to learn to trust him to be safe and sound, and hope and pray." _Kakashi had murmured.

Sasuke found himself whispering to the moon his fears and hopes, prayers even, things he never imagined he'd say.

"I miss you, Naruto." He forced his eyes closed as his heart mourned the distance and called out to the other.

….TBC….

AN: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a week! School work caught up with me and I lost the diskette which contained some Grow Old with You chappies and my enlish and literature assignment sighs. Mou… I'm really, really sorry. Same with paranoia-shoujo's formerly titled Shards of my secret unkempt's readers. I'll try to send her the fight scene she needs for that chappie soon, hopefully before the next weekend is out. She has a fever right now, by the way…sweatdrop okay I'm rambling. Well, anyway, here are the next chapters. Review please and enjoy!

1 In this chapter Naruto is 18 years old already[sorry I got their ages mixed up in the last ANs] and both he and Sasuke are jounins. Notice that in the series the jounins of Konoha no longer move about in the usual teams of three the way the genins and maybe some chuunins do…Or so I think. ;

Aimi-chan: Glad you liked Grow Old with You! Sorry I couldn't update sooner! eyes bug out Oh my god, you put me on your Favorites?!? Author falls away in a dead faint

Masqued: Hey, nice name! glad you like the fluff! here's chapter seven. Again sorry I couldn't update sooner!

tracy-kin: how's vietnam? hahaha, glad you're cousin liked it!

Renn: o.O are you by any chance related to the Ren of Shaman King? Haha kidding...glad you liked the mild KakaIru!

Half-Devil: Yeah, I liked the confessing sentences too. That was the best sentence i've ever writte, I think. Hmm, maybe casue it's SasuNaru inspired? ;

-Taru: My work is..nice? of good quality?...THANK YOU!!! thanks for the blessing too! May you also be blessed.

yaminakathy: Here's the update, a little late and a little crappy though.


	8. Kiss you

Grow Old With You

AN:      denotes lyrics

 " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

 My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

            Kiss you

            Naruto trudged wearily after Shikamaru, glaring at the other boy's back. Shikamaru had insisted on traveling for three days and nights without rest –except for that one hour nap Naruto had caught while the Sand village's leader thought and wrote down his response. He missed Sasuke and he was hungry and he was tired.

            As a result Naruto could do no more but wearily walk on after the lazy nin.

            Shikamaru sauntered rather lazily throught the forest trail that led to Konoha, tired, remembering Sasuke's glare and parting words.

_…Flashback…_

_            Shikamaru was pulled by the shadows in the alley he was passing by and pulled up rather roughly against the concrete wall of a nearby building. He had just come from a meeting with Tsunade-sama about his upcoming trek to the Sand continent with Naruto._

_            Shikamaru slowly lifted his eyes to look straight into Sharingan irises, courtesy of Naruto's obsessive boyfriend, Uchiha Sasuke._

_            The three comma-like pupils whirled about in the red background, completely intent on imparting their owner's message._

_            "Bring him back to me unharmed, you understand? Or I'll hunt you down and strip your skin clean off your body." Sasuke brought this pint across by slamming him lightly against the wall. "And don't you dare touch him. He's mine."_

_            Sasuke disappeared as suddenly as he had come, only his voice left behind to echo with a parting message. "I'll be counting the hours Shikamaru."_

_            Shikamaru merely sighed. "What great friends I have." And walked off, unruffled by Sasuke's threats._

_…End Flashback…_

            _ Like I'm his fucking baby sitter!_ Shikamaru grumbled to himself as he walked. _I'm already in deep shit with Ino, now this?_ He grumbled a little more. He had been on a date with Ino and she had asked him what he liked in a girl. He had shrugged and said "I like blondes, I like you", intending only to compliment her. Ino did think it was sweet of him but had since then been jealous of ANY blonde in the vicinity whether they may be male or female. And then Tsunade-sama had given him and Naruto the Sand assignment. Shikamaru didn't think Ino could be scarier than when she had found out about the news.

             Shikamaru sighed. _So troublesome.___

Shikamaru whirled around as he felt Naruto's charka suddenly disappear.

            As expected, the blonde was nowhere in sight.

            Cursing a blue streak, Shikamaru had called up what remained of his drained charka and went off in search of the teenage boy.

            Naruto found himself backed up against a tree, Sasuke's body holding him in place. Sasuke kissed him urgently and roughly, his two hand roaming all over Naruto's body.

            Naruto responded in kind, his hands traveling up Sasuke's back to clutch at the other teen's dark, dark, hair.

            Sasuke pulled away to gulp in large amounts of air.

            "Sasuke…" Naruto gasped.

            "I missed you, Naruto" Sasuke whispered and dived right back in.

            The snap of a twig some time later alerted them both to Shikamaru's presence. "Get a room, you two!" he chuckled tiredly.

            Blazing red Sharingan eyes glared at him but other than that Sasuke did not move an inch, much to Naruto's chagrin. "Go away."

            Shikamaru glared back. "Don't you glare at me, Sasuke. I brought him back unscratched in record time. Although I thought I would run into trouble with Gaara back there." He murmured the last part to himself.

            Sasuke heard and turned questioning eyes to his boyfriend. Naruto grinned up at him. "Gaara-kun let me sleep in his bed" he answered brightly.

            _In his bed._ Sasuke frowned. He did not like the thought of Naruto sleeping in anyone else's bed but his. "What trouble was Shikamaru talking about?" he asked gently.

            Naruto's blue eyes clouded in confusion. "I don't know," he admitted.

            "He didn't want me to wake you up when it was time to leave." Shikamatu supplied.

            Naruto blinked at that and grinned. "Gaara-kun is my friend so he was probably just concerned because my mission partner was a bossy nin who refused to stop and rest!" Naruto stuck out his tongue at Shikamaru over Sasuke's shoulder.

            Both Sasuke and Shikamaru wondered if that was all there was to it.

            Naruto tugged at Sasuke's shirtfront. "C'mon Sas-chan. There's nothing to be worried about," he whispered in Sasuke's ear, needing close contact with the boyfriend he so deeply missed.

            Sasuke lovingly smiled down at Naruto and ran his hand through his soft sunshine hair. "I love you Naruto," he murmured.

            Naruto gave him a goofy I'm-crazy-in-love-with-you grin. "Love you, too, Sas-chan." And as the two kissed, sunlight beams pierced through the forest canopy and snow began to fall.

            Shikamaru had quietly left to continue on his journey home to Konoha, back to Ino. His tired body protested every step he took only the thoughts of a bed and Ino giving him the motivation to walk on. But he would not be finding any rest soon. First he had to give the scroll bearing the Sand leader's answer to the Hokage, the debriefing, and then he would have to deal with a jealous Ino. And he was also sure that Sasuke would search him out much, much later to grill him for details about what happened during the past three days he and Naruto were gone.

            The renowned for his laziness Shikamaru gave out a long-suffering sigh.

            A snowflake floated down and landed quite prettily and daintily on his nose.

            "Oh, fucking great!" Shikamaru cursed in disgust.

…TBC…

AN: hahaha, this was fun… poor Shika-chan. Hope you guys like it!

author looks around and spies Naruto walking in through the door. She begins to grin maliciously and calls out in a sing-song voice. "Oh, Naru-chan!" Naruto glances in her direction and is huggled and petted by the author. "Oh, Naru-chan you are so, so cute…" she leers.

            CLONK!

            Author is out like a light, dreaming of poor Naruto-chan. Sasuke glares at her unconscious form as if daring her body to move again. He glares at Naruto. "Dobe, don't you know when someone's harassing you? Or did you enjoy it? You're an uke after all." Bitterness taints his voice, making it sharp and cutting.

            Naruto jumps up from his dazed state and glares back. "WTF are you talking about?!? You're not making sense!"

            Sasuke fights down the urge to strangle him. "Idiot. She—"

            BONK! BONK!

            Author holds out the Frying Pan of Doom over the two bishies unconscious bodies. "This is why I like fanfiction, I can make you guys as angsty and as uncomplicated as I want to." She sighs and walks back to her father's laptop to continue typing.

            Please don't mind that little scene! Read, review, update your own fics and enjoy!


	9. Give you my coat when you are cold

Grow Old With You

AN:      denotes lyrics

 " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

 My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Give you my coat when you are cold

            Naruto shivered as the cold December wind blew past his perch atop the fourth Hokage's monument.

            "What do you think you're doing, dobe?" Sasuke's voice cut through his thoughts.

            Naruto smiled at Sasuke and jumped down. "just ad-ah-ah—choo!" Narut sheepishly rubbed a fist across his nose. "Just admiring the view Sas-chan!"

            Sasuke shrugged off his jacket and draped it over the unconsciously shivering Naruto's shoulders.

            "I'm okay, Sas-chan, really." Naruto protested but clutched the still warm Uchiha Sasuke smelling jacket closer. "Kyuubi gives me great stamina and immunity you know." Naruto chuckled.

            Sasuke glared at him, anger and concern making his voice harsh. "Don't pretend to be invincible, Naruto, 'cause you're not…And I can't lose you."

            Naruto mulled over Sasuke's words before breaking into a heartbreaking smile. He tugged on Sasuke's hand. "I understand Sas-chan …lets get you home before YOU catch a cold ne?"

            And they walked off hand in hand.

…TBC…

AN: I hate this chapter. My usual angsty-ness seems to be seeping back into my writing. Any way this is the only vaguely angsty chappie so I guess that'd be fine. Comments? Questions? Flames? Just leave them in a review.

                And remember this was supposed to be a one-shot so some chapters, like this, may be short.

                Domo!


	10. Need you

Grow Old With You

AN:      denotes lyrics

 " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

 My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

                Need you

            A fire blazed brightly in the long unused fireplace of the Uchiha clan house on Christmas Eve.

            And beside it, Naruto and Sauke lay among the quilts and pillows the latter had placed there, each boy filled with a burning need for the other; to touch, to know, to possess.

            As they climbed back down to earth, Sasuke raised his torso off the younger boy's and stared into the glazed blue eyes and smiling fox-face.

            Sasuke was still continually amazed at the staggering amount of love and happiness he had found with Naruto. They had been together for more than a year now and he felt his love for Naruto grow even more each day, Everyday was like a roller coaster ride for him. He was happy whenever Naruto was near, fearful and sad when Naruto was away, oh so crazy in love with the blonde nin he sometimes thought he'd explode.

            He grinned as he remembered their friends initial reactions to their relationship.

            _Naruto had been unsure about "coming-out" but Sasuke had gotten more and more annoyed at the inconveniences to be found in sneaking around. He was unable to tease Naruto, to hug him, or kiss him, or openly perve on the boy he so adored. He had teased, cajoled and schemed into getting Naruto to agree to tell their friends._

_            He had gone around that day holding the hand of a blushing Naruto, whispering to him, always keeping him by his side, making passes at him and telling anyone who dared to ask that they were together, yes, in, that way, and no this isn't a joke nor have I been forced into this._

_            No one would believe them though except for Kakashi, Konohamaru and Iruka._

_            Everyone else though they were joking and Kiba had even dared them to kiss._

_            Sasuke had shrugged, leaned into Naruto and kissed the living daylights out of the poor boy._

_            Sakura fainted, his fan club wailed and everyone else just gawked._

_            That very sane day Sasuke told them all that anyone who tried to harm Naruto or steal him away from him would die a horrible, painful, drawn out death._

            Sasuke chuckled quietly at the memories. He brushed his fingertips against the almost kittenish features of his love and whispered, "Merry Christmas, Naru-chan".

            Naruto smiled back and embraced Sasuke tightly. "Merry Christmas, Sasuke."

…TBC…

AN: Hi again! Hope you liked this one! Oh yeah,  Naruto's nineteen in this chapter, could anyone please tell me how far apart his and Sasuke's ages really are? Thanks! Oh and remember chapter six? They were drunk then 'cause that was Narutos 18th birthday and since he and Naruto were dysfunctional friends he had taken Naruto to a bar to celebrate as per Kakashi's rather wise advice. I'm sorry I can't upload the next chapter yet. Its a bit long and its way past my bedtime!

                Please do review! Thanks!


	11. Feed you

Grow Old With You

AN:      denotes lyrics

 " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

 My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Feed You

            Sasuke stood in Naruto's open doorway one bright, early February morn. "Hey little fox," he greeted the bleary-eyed sleep-tousled nin.

            "Hey, Sas-chan," Naruto mumbled snuggling up to Sasuke who immediately put his arms around the blonde. Naruto inhaled, "Mhmm, you always smell so good…" Naruto mumbled against his chest drowsily.

            Sasuke smiled down at the warm bundle in his arms. Sasuke picked the protesting Naruto up into his arms and stepped inside the apartment, kicking the door shut along his way.

            He went upstairs to Naruto's bedroom and tumbled them both into the messy bed. Naruto yelped in surprise and clutched at him. Sasuke laughed and gave Naruto a chaste kiss on the lips. Naruto's eyes drooped again as he snuggled blindly against Sasuke's warmth.

            Sasuke bit back another laugh. He leaned over and bit Naruto gently on the ear, licking it afterwards. "Come on sleepyhead, we need to train today," he whispered.

            Naruto's arms and legs tangled with Sasuke's as he tried to climb closer to the pale boy-man. "Sleepy," he mumbled.

            Sasuke wondered at the lack of response from the usually energetic blonde. Then his mind focused on his first thought upon picking Naruto up a while ago. _He weighs less._

            Sasuke stared at his boyfriend in concern. "Naruto? Why aren't you eating right? You seem to have gotten lighter."

            Naruto cracked open one blue eye to peer at him. "That's probably just your imagination, Sas-chan."

            Sasuke's eyes searched Naruto's face, black irises alight with concern. "No. What's wrong? Why haven't you been eating right?" [AN: Actually, Naruto's all-ramen diet isn't healthy either Sasuke-kun]

            Naruto worried his lower lip and blushed. "Well, Valentines is like next, next—umm, next, next," Naruto started counting on his fingers. After a few seconds of this he gave up with a huff of frustration. "Whatever. Anyway, I wanted to get something for you—here," Naruto reached over, took out something from inside his bedside drawer, and handed a black, rectangular, velvet box to Sasuke. "I wanted to give it to you on Valentines Day but since the surprise is ruined…well…" Naruto drifted off into uncomfortable silence.

            Sasuke opened the box to see a simple silver chain with a topaz-eyed fox pendant hanging from it.

            Sasuke smiled at Naruto then glared. "Beautiful and meaningful as this is it still doesn't explain WHY you're losing weight," he growled.

            Naruto blushed even more. "I saw it a store one day and I really, really wanted you to have it so I rushed home, grabbed all the money I could find and bought it and—".

            "You spent all of your money to buy me this?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

            "Well…yes."

            Sasuke loomed over Naruto. "And I suppose you conveniently forgot to save—no, that you NEED money to pay for living expenses like food, for example?"

            "Uh…yeah?" Naruto stared up at him with wide eyes.

            "So you've been starving yourself and sleeping in a frigid, electricity-less apartment in what? Days? Weeks?" There was a strange stillness to Sasuke that Naruto did not like. Much like the clam before a storm.

            "Uh…huh…"Naruto mumbled fearfully. Sasuke correctly interpreted that as an affirmative. He sighed, shoulders dropping.

            "Naruto…You could have borrowed money from us you know."

            Naruto's blush returned in full force. "I didn't think of that."

             "Obviously." Sasuke smirked. "Idiot," he murmured affectionately.

            "Hey! I'd have you know it's hard to think on an empty stomach!" Naruto cried out indignantly.

            Sasuke ignored him. "Or you could have gone to Iruka-sensei's," he smirked.

            _Doesn't he know how annoyingly sexy he looks when he smirks?_ Naruto glared. "I've been eating at his house every other day so he wouldn't be suspicious. I couldn't possibly eat there everyday without Iruka asking me questions!"

            "He probably knows just not why." _And he probably believes I'm not taking as good care of you as I promised him, dobe._ "Why didn't you just tell him anyway? Or tell me, for that matter?" Sasuke glared at him.

            "Because it was supposed to be a surprise! That's why!" Naruto pouted childishly.

            "Even if it means you'd starve?" Sasuke asked him in disbelief.

            "Even if!!" Naruto vehemently exclaimed, a determined look on his face.

            "You're such an idiot." Sasuke muttered.

            "Hey!"

            "But I'm an even bigger idiot for loving you for it." Sasuke continued.

            His face took on a pensive look, rubbing the fox pendant of the necklace between his thumb and forefinger, his milky skin a stark contrast against the black velvet lining of the box.

"Naruto?" said Sasuke.

            "Hmm?" Naruto replied; too busy admiring his boyfriend to bother coercing his brain to form coherent words.

            "You could move in with me. And I'd feed you. Between what I earn and what my parents left me, I think I can afford to feed the skinny little blonde nin I love." Sasuke observed the shock face of Naruto for any initial reaction before plunging on. "After all, it doesn't make sense to maintain two houses when we practically live together…and since I'm seme and you're uke, I'll be providing for you." Sasuke stated.

            "What?! I'm not always uke!" Naruto protested. "And I'm not moving in with you!"

            Sasuke grinned evilly. "But we both know you love it when I'm crawling inside of y—."

            "Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed. "And no, I'm still not moving in with you! Especially of you're going to be like this!"

            "Like what?" Sasuke crawled on top of Naruto, smirking. "And you're moving in with me."

            "No, I won't!" Naruto insisted.

            "Yes, you are."

            "Nope."

            "Yes."

            "Nu-uh."

            "Yes."

            "No, no, no!"

            "Yes, yes, yes." Sasuke was enjoying this immensely.

            "No!"

            "Capital N. Capital O…" as Naruto rambled, Sasuke rolled up the hem of Naruto's shirt to expose the skin beneath.

            "…N.O. NO!" Sasuke leaned down.

            "N…ahh," Naruto moaned. "Sasuke…"

            Sasuke traced the seal with his tongue then nipped, kissed and sucked his way up Naruto's responsive body to his cute, softish nipple, and gave his attentions to that sensitive little nub.

            "Sasuke…" Naruto's body arched off the bed. "Yes…"

            Sasuke raised his head and grinned at him. "I won! You said yes!"

            It took a while for his meaning to register.

            Naruto glared at him, breathing irregular. "You cheated! That was so dirty!"

            Sasuke laughed. "Oldest trick in the book, Naru-chan." He lowered his voice, "Want me to really get down and dirty?" and ran a suggestive hand down Naruto's shorts covered thigh.

            Naruto snorted. "Makes me wonder what kind of books you've been reading lately."

            "The good kind," Sasuke whispered as he kissed his way up Naruto's neck, his right fingertips resting on top of Naruto's pulse point. Sasuke whispered in Naruto'e ear while slowly dragging his body over the other teen's. "Why didn't you want to move in with me?"

            Naruto turned his face away. "Because…Because—Sasuke, I can't think straight when you're kissing me like that!"

            Sasuke raised his head from the exposed side of Naruto's neck. "Oh, sorry. Fine, fine. I'll behave."

            Sasuke tried to watch Naruto as solemnly as he could with dirty mental images of the blonde boy filtering through his mind.

            Naruto stared at the face of the man he loved. "I'm kinda nervous about sharing a house with anyone," Naruto confessed. "The last person to share a home with me had been Iruka-sensei, that had been years ago, and I've been alone most of my life… What if we end up quarreling all the time? I guess I just don't want to disappoint you." Naruto whispered.

            Black eyes bored into blue. "And I've been alone most of my life, too. But were no longer two miserably lonely people are we? Besides, you haven't managed to disappoint me, ever." Sasuke leered.

            Naruto playfully tugged at Sasuke's hair. "Perve!" he teased.

            "Only because you're so delicious…and tempting." Sasuke leaned down to continue what he started.

            Naruto giggled and tried to push Sasuke away. "Sasuke! That tickles!" he laughed.

            When Sasuke finally, mercifully stopped he raised his dark head to admire his handiwork.

            A nice fat kiss-mark graced Naruto's golden skin.

            Sasuke's expression broke into a mischievous grin. "I suggest you wear one of your round-necked shirts for tomorrows jounin meeting."

            Naruto frowned at him in confusion, "I always wear…". His eyes widened in realization and his right hand flew up to touch his neck. "Shit Sasuke! You gave me another hickie!" Naruto groaned.

            "Just reminding everyone that I own you heart, body and soul." Sasuke grinned happily.

            "But Sas-chan, the vill—umphf!" Sasuke cut Naruto off with a kiss.

            The two's tongues battled for dominance until they felt the need for air.

            They broke apart, gasping.

            Sasuke took three quick gulps of air and went right back to kissing.

            And what else could a boyfriend do but eagerly respond?

            Naruto groaned as Sasuke rocked his hips against Naruto's, all the while kissing, while Naruto tugged his and Sasuke's shirts off needing to feel Sasuke's soft, smooth and hot skin.

            Tap, tap, tap said the bedroom's glass window.

            Neither of the two boys noticed it.

            Tap, tap, tap said the bedroom's glass window again.

            Naruto's hands clutched and caressed Sasuke's ebony strands while Sasuke bit and laved the blonde's nipples, his hands touching everything he could reach.

            "You're putting on quite a show, you two." Kakashi voiced from his perch on the open windowsill.

            The two boys looked up to find a leering Kakashi and a blushing Sakura framed separately in the bedroom's open windows.

            Sasuke sent a death glare to the the pervy jounin and tried to cover the blushing Naruto with his own body.

            Kakashi chuckled. "I was actually leering at you, Sasuke."

            Naruto growled, thinking _I am soo going to tell Iruka! I knew you don't deserve him!_

            Sasuke glanced down in surprise at the visibly seething Naruto, who's burning red demon eyes were fixed on Kakashi.

            Sasuke placed a brief kiss on Naruto's lips to draw his attention before giving him a small but beautiful smile.

            "Yech. They remind me of myself and Iruka."

            The red faded to blue and Naruto grinned up at Sasuke with the same old Naruto grin.

            Kakashi cleared his throat.

            This time blood-red sharingan eyes watched him with deadly intent. "Is there a reason for your presence here Kakashi? Sakura?" Sasuke's voice was low and cold.

            Kakashi merely leveled a lazy eye at Sasuke. "It's time to train again. I've entered the three of you for the Anbu Selection Exams."

…TBC… 

AN: sigh It's been a week since I last updated. I'm really, really sorry, I typed this thing up last Wednesday, was only three paragraphs short when I ran out the allotted time and the computer just closed down on me. Then school work piled up and now I'm typing it up over the weekend. I'm really, really sorry!

            Oh yeah, about the Kakashi saying he was leering at Sasuke thing, that was just a joke on his part, but Naru-chan seems to have taken it a wee bit seriously.

            Naruto pops up out of thin air as outraged as his three-heads-tall chibi-cuteness could pull. "He was leering at Sasuke! He was LEERING at MY Sasuke-kun!"

            Authoress jets over and slings an arm around the cute, cute chibi. "I know Naru-chan, I know… Don't worry I understand. Now, why don't you and I go to my room where we could, um, 'discuss' this more privately?" coos Authoress at said blonde.

            Naruto blinks big blue eyes in confusion. "Huh?!"

            Authoress slides her fingers along the golden skin exposed beneath Naruto's dark tank top. "Naru-chan…" she whispers, eyes glazed over with lust.

            Sasuke grabs Naruto and jumps away to a safe distance. He heaps death glares upon death glares on the Authoress. "Update soon and keep your grimy hands off of Naruto. Or else…"

            Ja! And please do review!


	12. Even let you hold the remote control

Grow Old With You

AN:      denotes lyrics

 " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

 My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Even let you hold the remote control

            Naruto had moved in with Sasuke a few short months ago, much to the surprise of the villagers who did not really expect 'them' to last. But last they did and now Naruto took up residence in the Uchiha Clan house and Sasuke always wore the silver fox necklace Naruto had given him.

            Since they still nursed a few wounds that they had acquired at the recently concluded Anbu Selection Exams, the pair had decided against their original plan of going out—in the snow—to eat and catch a movie.

            Team Seven had passed with nothing more than the usual assortment of cuts, bruises, and evil, powerful people out to kill them.

            So night found Sasuke and Naruto on the couch in front of the TV, relaxed and comfortable, Sasuke flipping through the channels, idly looking for a good movie they could watch.

            Naruto suddenly exclaimed. "Wait! Go back! Go back!"

            Sasuke went back a couple of stations, this time, slowly. "There! There!" Naruto pointed, grinning happily.

            Sasuke increased the volume and put down the remote, staring at the TV.

            "Lilo and Stitch?" he asked incredulously.

            Naruto's head bobbed up and down, his eyes alight with excitement. "Yeah! I LOOVE this movie!!!"

            Sasuke shook hjs head and chuckled. This boy—no, man, Sasuke corrected. They had only celebrated Naruto's 20th birthday a couple of weeks ago—This man is an anbu, wears a pink, frilly apron that bore the words 'I am Uchiha Sasuke's boytoy', and made love with him on a regular basis loved Disney's animated films?!?

            It was just so weird. _And so Naruto._ Sasuke added.

            Naruto, oblivious to all else, climbed into Sasuke's lap, happily munching on his popcorn and snuggling up to his boyfriend.

            Sasuke became oblivious to all else as he wrapped his arms around 'his little fox' and inhaled the citrusy scent of the blondes shampoo, thanking all the gods he could think of for sending him Naruto.

…TBC…

AN: Chapter 12 done! Wai! does a little happy dance Only three, THREE chapters to go and it's done! So please do hang on for the rest of this short waffy ride!

            MWAHAHAHAHA!

            Muraki-sensei approaches and gives her a shot of a depressant to counteract the happy, hyper mood.

            Authoress tries to wriggle away and shot at him. "What the f--k are you doing here? Shouldn't you be somewhere molesting my dearly beloved Tsuzuki-chan and Hysoka-chan?"

            "Of course, P-chan. In a little while. After this shot." And he smiles his wicked smile.

kc: glad you liked Grow old With You!

Izumi: You loved chapter 8 the most? Cool! How bout chappies 11,12 and 13? receives kiss and goes into shock I..got…a kiss…

Renn: heya! It's alright, I can't remember either why I chose the penname I'm using right now…oh well. Glad to know you found it sweet and not too sappy to be corny!

-taru: giggles you're funny, in a nice way! Thanks for the info!

Kurisuteru-chan: Yeah…sorry for the short chapters. Nice to know there are other SasuNaru fangirls out there! Rar! Haha…thanks for the compliment by the way!

Lulu: uh…yeah, they are a bit too short ne?

Tao Jun jaded knife thrower : laughs and rolls around on the floor still laughing Hahaha! Don't worry I don't mind! Glad you like this fic…and yeah, hope you like the new chapters!

Aimi-chan: Don't be sorry! I'm actually thankful for your, Masqued, Renn and Tracy-kins faithful reviews!!! Hahaha, nice to know you find this story cute! I just hope these three new chapters weren't cheesy! Hope you like it!

Brokenraven: thanks for their birthdays! I'm sorry if it may seem a bit disjointed, it was just a random idea I got! Hope you like what happens next!

Masqued: Yeah, I hear. So here's the next chapters! Hope you like them as much as you did the past ones! Yeah, it's way easier to write angst ne? Anyway, angst is not that bad!  

            Don't forget to leave your comments and suggestions in a review!   Even if it's just to make me happy and give me the fuel to write more sap!

            Domo!  


	13. So let me do the dishes in our kitchen s...

Grow Old With You

AN:      denotes lyrics

 " " denotes spoken words

            _italicized_ means thoughts

 My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink

            Sasuke sighed for the umpteenth time that night, half-heartedly washing the three lonely dishes, three glasses, six silverwares, pots and pans that had accumulated since this morning.

            When Naruto had first moved in with him around two years three months and six days ago, they had split up the household chores and expenses equally between the two of them, much to the annoyance of Sasuke who still believes that being seme[not always! Naruto insists] translated to him providing for, protecting, and caring for Naruto.

            The hyperactive blonde had been out of the house the whole day, but that did not throw Sasuke into a sudden panic attack, after-all the darkness was only beginning to descend upon the land.

            He and Naruto had gone through several issues over Sasuke's over-protectiveness and more than two years of living together had helped him 'relax' a little when it came to Naruto.

            Besides the silence and privacy of the house gave him time to think of something that had been heavy on his mind this past week.

            Naruto's birthday—and their anniversary—was just around the corner, and Sasuke wondered if he should push through with proposing to Naruto on that day.

            The thought of proposing had never really and probably would have never really entered his mind had it not been for the interference of gossip-minded villagers and an annoying sensei practically married to another chuunin sensei.

            All the highly-respected clans still followed some of society's oldest rules as well as a few of their own. Apparently, it was common knowledge to everyone but Uchiha Sasuke that if any member of the Uchiha clan brought any outsider in to stay in the Uchiha clan house even for just a night, that outsider would soon become a formal member of the Uchiha clan.

            When Sasuke only glared in confusion at Kakashi when he told him this, their former sensei merely rolled one visible eye and coughed behind his hand rather indiscreetly, "coughMARRIAGEcough".

            Kakashi-sensei had also told him that he had been commissioned to tell him this since said gossip-minded villagers[with the exception of a certain chuunin who thought Naruto was too young], nins, and a certain senile hokage had gotten tired of patiently waiting for him and Naruto to announce their imminent marriage which they had been expecting since Naruto moved in with him.

            Sasuke sighed again. It was so weird. It was annoying. _So much like Naruto_. Sasuke shook his head furiously. _NO! I am not going to think about Naruto! I am a shinobi ad I would think this through like any good shinobi. I am not going to think with my hormones! I am not going to think about him in a dog-collar! N..Naruto…_

            Sasuke seemed to stop existing for a while as his brain took a long dive into the sewers. After losing fifteen precious minutes, he was finally able to steer his wayward thoughts in the right direction.

            Over the past few days, Sasuke had acknowledged to himself that marriage would not be so much of a bad idea. In fact, the thought of Naruto bound to him emotionally, legally and traditionally very much pleased the possessive side of his nature.

            He had doubts though as to whether or not the blonde would accept his proposal. Naruto's reasoning sometimes defied logic. And what then would Sasuke do? He couldn't very well simply go back to how they had been, as if he hadn't proposed marriage at all. The question of why Naruto didn't accept his proposal would have haunted him whenever he saw Naruto's face. And that would drive him crazy.

            But if Naruto accepted his proposal… Sasuke spent a few minutes daydreaming about this. Then spent a few more minutes refining his daydreams, all the while scrubbing a hole into the porcelain plate he was washing.

            Sasuke went on and on like this, analyzing each and every detail, taking one step forward and two steps back. He got nowhere in no time.

            After finally pushing his thoughts away for later contemplation and actually washing the dishes he was supposed to be washing, Sasuke glanced up at the wall clock his brain still in a daze.

            22:45 said the wall clock.

            Sasuke stared stupidly at the numbers. _22:45. _Wheel cogs in his brain that had gone to rust in the past hour or two finally locked into place. And the Uchiha genius managed to decipher this code.

             22:45. Ten forty-five in the evening.

            The whole house was silent. Strange, wrong silence. Sasuke could even hear the cicadas singing.

            Sasuke's eyes widened.

            _Where's Naruto?!?_

…TBC…

AN: Chapter 13! So what happens next? Ehh…I haven't actually written the next two chapters yet! Gomen! Please, please hang in there. Just two more updates I promise! Oh, and Gaara, Temari, Kankuro and a random bartender will appear in the next chappie!

                Naruto in tight leather and a dog-collar whimpers and says, "Please review! Or the Authoress will molest me!" Naruto's eyes grow large and fill with tears. "Sasuke!!! Anyone! Please, please, please! Save meeeeee!" he wails.

                Author cackles wildly.

                Ja!

                


	14. Put you to bed when you've had too much ...

Title: **Grow Old With You **

Chapter: 14

AN: Hey, sorry for the uber-late update! I was swamped with schoolwork and I've been disconnected from civilization this Christmas so... ermm, here's the uber-late update! Enjoy and happy holidays! Love you guys!

" " denotes spoken words

_italicized_ means thoughts

My first waff fic. Be kind.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I don't own the song Grow Old With You. This is **fan**fiction, got it?

* * *

_Put you to bed when you've had too much to drink_

Sasuke rushed through the dark streets of Konoha in search of his missing boyfriend of an idiot. _Where the fuck could he be? _Sasuke fumed as he left Ichiraku. The store-owner happily waved at him from under the teflon flaps before he went back to closing his shop. According to the old cook, Naruto had been there around noon with Ino and Sakura. _Noon. NOON!?! _Naruto hadn't eaten dinner at their house so how come he hadn't been to the Ichiraku for dinner?

_No need to panic yet. No need to panic. It wouldn't do to ask for help from the Hyuugas yet, Naruto may have just forgotten the time, or something equally stupid as that ._

"Chikusho." Sasuke cursed under his breath as he came to a stop in front of Ino and Shikamaru.

"Sasuke-kun!" A surprised Ino greeted him. Shikamaru drawled, "Yo."

Sasuke blinked and glanced at Shikamaru's slouched figure. He could easily see who would be taking Kakashi-sensei's place as the laziest nin in the future. The resemblance was just too obvious. He bit back the urge to give his condolences to Ino.

Shikamaru and Ino were worriedly watching him. "Sasuke-san? What is it? Is something wrong?" Ino gently asked. _Uchiha Sasuke was so powerful it was sometimes scary. Better to tread cautiously where he was concerned. Especially if this had something to do with Naruto-kun... well, only things that concerned Naruto-kun made Sasuke-kun...break._

Sasuke carefully watched Ino's reaction. "Do you know where Naruto is? He hasn't been home since he left the house this morning. The owner of Ichiraku told me you and Sakura-san had lunch with him there."

_Okay, I think that's the most number of words Sasuke has ever said to me. I knew this has something to do with Naruto_. "Sorry, Sasuke-kun. I haven't seen him since then. He left with Sakura-chan. They told me they were going to the Hokage's Tower."

Sasuke turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru-san?"

The lazy Konoha strategist shrugged. "Nope, I was out on a mission the whole day. Need help?"

"No, I'll find him. If by chance you do see him, bring him to me." Sasuke was about to leave when he turned around suddenly. "By the way, Ino-san, what did you talk about during your lunch with Naruto?"

Ino grinned. "We were just catching up on each other's life, Sasuke-kun. Gossip and other non-sense stuff like that."

"Right." Sasuke turned around and left.

Sasuke and Shikamaru would never, even under the threat of death, admit to any living soul that Ino was really, really scary when she smiled like that.

* * *

Lee Residence

Sasuke knocked thrice on the ornately carved wooden door.

It took some time before someone answered. It was Rock Lee in his paisley pajammas. "Sasuke-kun, what can I do for you?"

"Can I talk to Sakura-san for a moment? I'm trying to find Naruto."

Rock Lee, ever the gracious host let him in and had him sit on the sofa. He very well understood Sasuke's concern and the urgency of finding Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun?" a soft female voice called out to him.

Sasuke's manners kicked in; he stood up to greet his former teammate properly. "Sakura-san. I'm here to ask you a few questions about Naruto. He hasn't been home since this morning."

Sakura laid a hand on her still flat belly. Sasuke's irises flicked down for a second. Sakura smiled at him. " He's probably just somewhere, he was given a c-class mission by the Hokage this afternoon. We had lunch at Ichiraku's with Ino-chan around 1 pm then Naruto-kun and I went to the Hokage Tower for the mission orders. Well, Naruto-kun got his mission orders while I got my leave of absence papers signed." Sakura paused to smile at Rock Lee, who had placed a tray of refreshments on the coffee table and sat down beside her.

Sasuke somewhat relaxed against the cream sofa.

"A team of ninjais visiting for diplomatic purposes. Naruto-kun has been given the task of touring them around, taking care of their needs, and making sure that they don't bring harm to the villagers or go snooping around." Sakura took a sip of iced tea and motioned for Sasuke to do the same.

Sasuke stared dubiously at his glass of iced tea and the grinning Rock Lee. He shuddered to think of why his fellow nin was grinning. "Which village and which team is it?" Sasuke drank the cool iced tea.

"The Sand. Temari-san, Kankuro-san, and Sabaku no Gaara."

Sasuke choked on the iced tea he was drinking.

* * *

On the streets of Konoha

_I do not want to ask this. But I have to. This is for Naruto's safety and Sasuke's and my sanity... How bothersome_. "Eh, Ino"

Ino smiled at him. "What is it Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru sweatdropped. "What exactly did you gossip about with Naruto-kun?"

An evil glint appeared in Ino's eyes. "I just wanted to know when his and Sasuke-kun's wedding will be held." _Hah! And once he's wed to Sasuke-kun, he won't be able to compete with me for Shikamaru's affections_. (AN: yes, sorry she's still carrying a grudge against Naruto regarding Shika's I-like-blondes comment. ;P)

Shikamaru sighed. "Ino, Naruto doesn't know. You're making things difficult for Sasuke-kun. He's supposed to tell Naruto once he decides to tell him about it."

Ino flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "So? Now he has no choice but to make his move. Besides Kakashi-sensei probably forgot to talk to Sasuke-kun!"

Shikamaru shook his head. "So troublesome."

* * *

At the Hyuuga mansion

Sasuke bowed stiffly. "Hinata-san."

Hyuuga Hinata nodded daintily at him. "Sasuke-kun, why are you here? Is everything all right?"

_No, everything is not all right. Naruto is alone somewhere with three Sand nins, one of whom is also a demon carrier who has always acted differently around Naruto and who just might be trouble for me. For US._

"Naruto is missing. I need to find him quick."

"Have you che--?" Sasuke cut her off.

"Yes. Please." He hissed through gritted teeth.

Hinata sighed. "Alright then." She focused her chakra on her eyes, increasing the intensity and scope of her Byakugan, and made a quick 360 degree turn. She squinted as she faced Northeast. "Naruto-kun is in a bar near the marketplace, on a North Eastern direction. With him are Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-san and Konohamaru-kun." Hinata blinked. "Is Konohamaru-kun of legal age? 'Cause I swear it looks like he's been drinking, so with the others."

Sasuke mumbled a quiet, "Thank you, Hinata-san." And disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Hinata smiled as she gazed fondly at the sky. "Anything for Naruto-kun's and your happiness and peace."

* * *

At the said bar

A nervous bartender watched the ecclectic mix of ninjas sitting at his bar. He had heard of former nins who had gone berserk and killed villages before. _Makes one wonder if any one of these guys and girl would. Anytime soon. On his beautiful and expensive polished cherrywood bar. Hopefully not._

He surveyed the party of drunk young adults. The group had been in his bar since four in the afternoon, but initially only the blond boy and Konohamaru-sama, Hokage's grandson, had been drinking. Later on, the babbling blond boy had gotten his companions to drink through endless, painful to hear whimpering, begging, threatening and what-nots.

The blonde boy--anbu, by the looks of his clothes-- is still babbling, drunkenly this time, and crying interspersed with hiccups. Konohamaru-sama had fallen asleep again sometime two hours ago and wass now muttering in his sleep against his precious bar. The lone girl in the group had been giggling non-stop for thirty minutes now, trying to be coy and hiding--trying to hide-- her giggles behind that big, ugly metal fan. Lying on the floor beside his bar is the boy with --"...warpaint?" he mutters quietly to himself-- on his cheeks, fast asleep and snuggling to a big, very ugly doll. The red-haired boy is probably drunk too, but all he did was stare at the blond boy. _Why, he doesn't even blink!_

The noisy blond clutched at his bottle of Jose Cuervo Gold like it was his lifeline and cried. Bottles crowded around him like a glass fortress; all the labels bore the names of famous hard-liquor. "Sasu-rin doesn't want me anymore!!! The bastard!" He drank from his bottle, a few drops dribble down his chin and slide down his throat. "I can't live without him. He means so much to me..." He trailed off, staring at the wood's grains.

The red-head continued to watch the blond; eyes darkening, watching the drop as it trailed downwards. The sand that littered the rough hewn stone floor stirred at the blond boy's last comment.

"...Sasu-rin.. Sasu-rin.. Sasu-rin...", mumbled the blonde repeatedly, quietly.

Sand pooled at his feet and slithered up his legs. He mumbled on. The red-head watched him.

_Please don't destroy my precious bar!_

"...Sasu-rin.. Sasu-rin.. Sasu-rin..."

The girl tripped as she stood up and is knocked out cold by the oncoming floor.

The sand covered the top of the blond's thighs.

"...Sasu-rin, aishiteru."

The sand dropped lifelessly to the floor.

The old bartender sighed in relief. _Hopefully not._

The blond boy threw back his head to scream. And fell asleep immediately. _Red-head still watched him, didn't even flinch at the sudden action._

The red haired boy's violent eyes were suddenly on him. There was heat in that gaze, an anger so palpable it was painful to see. "Leave", he said.

The old man climbed the stairs leading to his bedroom in a dash.

* * *

Sand clasped at Naruto's arms and legs, gentle, in what was more like a lover's caress. Sand brought Naruto's chair closer to Gaara. Minutes passed, but Gaara did nothing more than stare at the sleeping boy-man. 

He stood up in between Naruto's parted knees. A steady but hesitant hand traveled from Naruto's knee upwards; fingers ghosting over the heat between his legs; up the cold metal plate that protected his chest; over the haunting beat of his heart--so loud; like him--; along the slim neck that the drops had traversed, so, so, easy to snap; over the cherry lips, the sun-tanned whiskered cheeks, the long, soft eyelashes; and through the soft, bright-blonde hair.

"What **the fuck **do you think you're doing."

Angry jade eyes met dead red ones. But no answer was forthcoming.

"**I said what the fuck were you doing to my boyfriend?!?**"Uchiha Sasuke shouted at the motionless nin. Three dots whirled with rapid speed against its blood red backdrop. _The situation was not good. Naruto was unconscious and trapped by Gaara's sand, and Gaara had him within reach. The chance that Naruto would be hurt if he launched an attack against Gaara was too high. Think Sasuke! Damnit, think!_

The two ninjas watch each other closely, assesing, hostile, guessing at each other's intentions and plans of attack. Minutes pass, sweat beads on Sasuke's forehead.

Gaara's sand moved Naruto's body.

Sasuke attacked Gaara.

The sand formed a shield that defended Gaara from Sasuke's Chidori and wrapped around his feet. Where Sasuke formerly stood was a bar stool. He was nowhere in the room.

Gaara's eyes did not waver, nor did he bother to search for Sasuke. "I was giving him to you."

Sasuke who had suddenly appeared behind Gaara held his kunai tightly against Gaara's neck. "What?" he hissed threateningly.

A jade eye watched him from the side of Gaara's eye. "Its no use Sasuke-kun. I am no weakling." Sand had wrapped around Sasuke's body the moment his feet landed on the floor.

Gaara faced forward, away from Sasuke. "You hurt him. I want him with me. But he wants you." Gaara looked at Naruto. "So I was giving him to you."

"Leave him be you eyebrowless freak. If I see you near him, by the gods, I will k--"

"You can't order me to do anything. I am not and will never be afraid of you. And the last is Naruto-kun's choice." Blood dripped down Gaara's neck as his skin scraped the sharp edge of the kunai.

Sasuke let out a scream of frustration and threw his kunai at the wall. Gaara's sand released his feet. He stood face to face with Gaara. "I don't care what he decides! I can't live without him. He means so much to me." Tears slid down Sasuke's cheeks.

Gaara stepped away from him, his sand lifting Kankuro and Temari off the floor. "I don't care about you. I don't care about what you feel." Once more green eyes clashed with red. "I will always be here for Naruto." He stepped out of the bar and into the night.

* * *

AN:  
yay! just one chapter left! 

Umm... sorry if that was weird or vague. Just leaveany question in a review and I'll answer them, as long as it's related to this story or chapter! Hey, I'll write a fic involving any pairing for the first one to guess what will happen next! Swear!

Oh, and has anyone else noticed that it's really difficult to wrote a fight scene involving Gaara, cause all he seems to need for defense is his sand? It doesn't leave much for hand to hand fighting ne? And I'm just really bad at fight scenes, I'm sorry.

Hope you guys liked this! Happy Holidays!

Review!


End file.
